tlpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
Cartoon (Through Instagram TV): WesterVille Story concept: After the NEX helped bring all 7 species to the last planet, now we see the comedic political, social, and cultural differences the species endure. This hilarious cartoon is a mixture of South Park and Teen Titans. Though it is meant to be funny to entertain teens, it will also educate about different cultures in our society, teaching how different races can work together in harmony. Genre: Comedy Target market for this story: Teenagers, kids on social media and kids that love watching shows like South Park & Teen Titans How do typically engage with media: Teens use Instagram every single day and it is one of the most popular social media apps out right now. Teens also love comedic cartoons and now days have a shorter attention span, so with each episode being 10 minutes long, it is just the right amount of time to keep a teenager's attention. The hero (who is your window into the story): Timmy, a nerd in high school that isn't too popular but is very intelligent and kind-hearted. The physical goal (what do they have to accomplish by the end): He has to identify comedic conflict between different teens and species, then resolve it. The emotional goal (what is their emotional need): Timmy wants to eventually date Allison, the most gorgeous and popular girl in school, who is dated a douchebag, but secretly likes Timmy. Personal obstacle (what is their “fatal” flaw): He's too nice and lets everyone step all over him. The villain (who is trying to stop your protagonist): Blake the high school jock who is a Vero and extremely attractive, but with a bland personality and secret jealousy for Timmy. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions?: '''Because being a Vero means Blake has to follow the rules to be a good person. But, some rules were made by individuals in their society to benefit their own, selfish needs. Timmy, unfortunately sees that and sometimes breaks the rules in order to do the right thing. Additionally, Blake is secretly jealous of Timmy, so when Timmy does certain things that get him positive attention, including attention from Allison, Blake feels that Timmy is a threat. '''Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters: # Magi: Timmy's best friend who also happens to be an Izzen that doesn't really get along with his own species, because unlike him, who is a gentleman and smart, the rest of his species is more vulgar and ruthless. # Ganga: Another one of Timmy's best friends who is a female Oricanus that secretly has a crush on Timmy. # K8-60: Also called K for short is Timmy's third best friend and a Codex that is usually quiet and neutral when it comes to decisions Timmy and the group makes, but extremely intelligent and knows a lot of facts. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. # Poeia High: the High school where we see most of the comedy and drama that happens. # Timmy's house: where we see how he interacts with his parents and interacts with friends when they're over. # Requiem Park: Located in one of the civilizations of the Codex, where Timmy and Allison see bump into each there every now and then or Timmy and his friends hang out. Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: '''When Timmy finally gets to the first year of high school, he starts to notice all the divergence of the species and different ranks of popularity, which reminds him of how society is on the last planet. So, he decides that he is going to take high school matters into his own hands and fix conflict between students. He then realizes the only way to fix the social, cultural, and political issues in Poeia High is by helping teens set their differences aside and learn to work in harmony together as a team. '''Medium — With which medium will this story be created?: '''Cartoon '''Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium?: '''Because it's a perfect way to get teens' attentions. '''Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced?: '''Instagram TV (IGTV) '''Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform?: '''Because, majority of teens are on Instagram and it is one of the most popular social media platforms. '''Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: This Ancillary narrative shows the social, culture, and political issues that these species have between each other in more detail. Additionally, it adds a comedic aspect for kids to realize how so many forms of conflict are just outrageous and unnecessary. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? : It is a series of episodes. '''Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be: '''It will be episodic. '''Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here: '''We move episodes to Facebook/Twitter, or add additional backstory into video games or apps teens already use or would want to purchase.